


you look good in a uniform

by lem0n_b0y



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, this is a shit show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_b0y/pseuds/lem0n_b0y
Summary: so this is an idea i had last night while on tumblr.pretty much aquaria lusting over her cheer captain and then they fuck in the locker room. oh and for some reason I decided it includes some md/lg stuff so sorry! it's legit just smut, the whole way through.





	you look good in a uniform

**Author's Note:**

> this ya last warning, proceed with caution

"You look good."

Aquaria really did think that. There was something about how the tight fitting shirts clung to her sides and chest. Not to mention the way the skirt fell against her fair thighs, with just a small bit of upper thigh that teasingly finds it's way to make Aquaria stare during practice. Just mearly looking at Briannas body would make her melt, let alone the images that were snap shotted in her memories to use at night when she was alone. 

But much was wrong with that, those late night fantasys would really never become anything more than just Aquarias imagination sprinkled with a grain of hope. Brianna was the captain of their team, and she wore the title with pride. She genuinely loved what she does, and has put years of effort to make her craft perfect. So the concept of Aquaria even shooting her shot with a girl that was most likely straight could possibly ruin her. Say she was straight, Brianna had every power to start using her in less and less in games, which would tear Aquaria apart. She wouldn't be trusted to be a backspot again.

Another factor would be say she was into girls, if anyone found out that the captain was queer, who knows what could happen. Aquaria could see how much the team means to her, what if they removed her from the postiton? 

None of those things stopped her from softly flirting with the older girl. If they would ever find themselves alone in the locker room, the two girls would make small talk. Aquaria took this as a prime moment to just tell her that she did great that day, or that she looked pretty even though Brianna was covered in sweat. The comments didn't bother Brianna any.

Brianna could notice Aquaria was intimidated by her in the slightest. It was the way she would speak to her, very careful of her wording. The nervous blonde was indearing to her, Brianna would make efforts to speak to her just to see her blush.

As Aquaria tells her how she looks, Brianna perks up. The voice came from behind her as she digs to find her change of clothing. The game had ended awhile ago, but Brianna stayed back to talk to her coach. Aquaria had stayed behind to help clean up, which was usual. 

The words slightky echo in the empty room. Turning around, Brianna holds her clothing to her chest. "Well thank you! You don't look bad yourself Aqua." The response was friendly, which sent Aquaria into a haze of blood rushing to her face. She has been waiting to her that one simple phrase and to have her compliment her back was astounding. 

Brianna smiles to the red faces girl, giving her a soft wink before   sorting through the pile of clothing to find her shorts. 

"You honestly look really good in the new uniforms, it fits you well." Stepping closer slowly, Aquarias heart starts to beat as fast as a woodpecker. The older blonde turns back to face the approaching girl, to greet her with another heart stopping smile. "What do you mean? It's kind of an ugly color."

Placing her hands onto her hips, sliding them down to the hem of the taunting skirt, she takes a hold of its corners and looking down at them. "Like the color red is brighter on these and-" Brianna moves a hand to the collar of the tight fitting shirt, "-this collar is way to high, it's like I'm being choked.". Aquaria finds herself biting her lip before quickly speaking to avoid an akward silence. "I mean its just the style of it is very you. The last uniforms, the tops were baggy and the skirts were awkwardly long in my opinion. This outfit suits you really really well.." 

Brianna raises a brow at her trailed off voice. She was picking up signs of tension that she wanted to play with. The older blonde had a small clue that Aquaria had started to really pay attention to important details. Something in her stomach made her want to see how red she could make her. "But don't you think these are too short? I mean everyone can see my ass whenever I'm flying."

She placed her hands firmly onto her hips once more, looking down at her short skirt, doing a small twirl which resulted in Aquaria getting another snapshot memory. A small gulp goes down her throat. She can feel her face heat up as she examines her captain's body. Brianna can feel the wandering eyes as she is turned back around to her clothing. Looking back into her locker she purposefully drops some deodorant just to have to bend over and pick it up. Her skirt rising up, Aquaria can see her typical color of underwear; pink. Shuffling in her own skin, her face continues to get more and more vibrant in color. 

Brianna turns back around to see a silent, staring, Aquaria. Stepping closer to her young blonde, Briannas eyebrow raises. "You look flushed, are you okay?" She places the back of her hand onto Aquarias forehead before cupping her face with a hand. "What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" 

Asking an endless amount of questions, Brianna truely knows the answer. She is patiently waiting for Aquaria to admit it. "Its just-its uh-" Stumbling over her own words and shaking at the touch of Briannas hand, she can't even focus on anything.

Brianna rolls her eyes softly before stepping even closer, breaking her personal bubble. She worried that Aquaria would simply fake having to go to the bathroom and leave. She wanted to have some fun. "You can tell me what's on your mind."

Those words ring into Aquarias ears, the tone vibrates her into her core. Unknowingly speaking, as if she was on auto pilot, she voices what's on her mind. With a soft and shakey voice, Aquaria manages to squeak out. "You."

A soft gasp comes from Briannas mouth before turning into a blushy cheeked smile. That's exactly the response she wanted. "Me? What about me?" One more step closer and their lips are inches apart. Once again the sound of her voice vibrates into Aquarias core as she looks her in the eyes. fuck it.

Everything that had worried Aquaria about making a move on the older girl had become irelevant. She has decided it's her time to take her chance, she desperately wanted to take her chance. Dying for the tension to end, Aquaria takes a deep breath right before shooting her shot. Pressing her lips against the other girls, she felt everything that had hazed her mind disappear. She was finally were she wanted to be.

Aquaria didn't know how Brianna would react, but luckily it was in her favor. With her hand still cupping the girls face, Brianna trails it down to her neck to pull her closet into the kiss. The movement was forceful, resulting in a soft gasp against Briannas lips. Their lips met at a similar speed which was filled with soft tugging of lips and soft gasps of breath ever once in awhile. Slowly backing her against a locker, Brianna moves both hands to Aquaria small hips, pressing them in place. A soft moan vibrates against the older girls lips as Aquaria seems to be squirming to get closer to her captain.  

Attempting to gain control of the situation, Aquaria presses a leg between Briannas soft thighs. Hoping for the older girl to start getting more submissive, it resulted in the kiss ending. Moving her head to whisper into Aquarias ear, soft yet rough words fill her head "If we're going to do this, it's my way. Got it?" With a soft whimper in response, Brianna leads the girl over to a bench. Taking a seat first, she pulls the young blonde into her lap by her hips. The rough movement making Aquaria whine once more. 

Sitting pretty on her crushes lap, the grinding begins. Clutching to the older girl for support, Aquaria finds herself grinding desperately onto Briannas lap. Each movement resulting in broken moans, and tighter grips. Keeping a hold onto her hips, Brianna guided the movements downward for more pressure which seemed to be exactly what Aquaria needed. The moans began to echo in the room, being music to the older girls ears. Haulting the grinding, Brianna runs her hands under her skirt to the pale thighs.

Going all the way up her thighs, she rubs a thumb against the fabric of Aquarias now soaking wet underwear. The fabric being thin, the small brush against her clit caused for a louder moan she had muffled against Briannas shoulder. "No wonder you're so worked up already, it's so thin." Pulling the waist band of her underwear by her thumb, she snaps it back against her skin. Removing her hands from under the skirt, Brianna took liberty to take the skirt off. With doing so reveals Aquarias black thong. "Did you come prepared or something?" 

Shaking her head no, Aquaria keeps her face hidden into the crook of Briannas neck. She smiles at the nervous girl once more, running a hand against the way fabric that separated her fingers and Aquaria. "You can keep grinding now." 

Obediently, Aquaria grinds slowly, which sends her into a mess of whining as she speeds up at her own pace. As she starts going to fast, Brianna rubs back against the motions that causes her sides to be gripped harder. "Can-can you ple-please-" A moan cutting off her sentenc, Brianna brings Aquarias red face to look at her as she speaks. Still grinding endlessly, she struggles to not moan as she looks back at her captain. "Please just-just.." 

"Tell me what you want." Her voice stern just soft at the same time. The way Brianna looked calmly back at the melting mess of a girl caused Aquaria to go into a trance like state. She wasn't a submissive type per say but clearly in this moment she was. Being to really snap into the mind state she bites her lip. "F-fuck me."

"Maybe if you ask politely."

"Ple-please just.. fuck me." 

Brianna smiling big, she takes the waist bands of the her thong, sliding them off. Her eyes trailing to look at the soft skin that sat on top of her skirt, she holds one hand on Aquarias thigh. With the other she teasingly rubs circles against her clit, which returned her agaisnt the older girls collar. Each circle she pressed harder and harder against her. Moans becoming louder vibrate into Briannas collar. She liked the control she had over Aquaria. She could make her cum at any moment or tease her until she's begging. Aquaria loved it.

Slowly pressing one finger into her, Aquaria digs her nails into Briannas soft flesh. She jolted in her seat, letting out a soft growl. Pumping the single digit into the younger girl, her hips start grinding into every movement as if she's was being starved of touch. "Someone's needy I see." Brianna smirks, adding a second digit, thrusting her fingers upwards at as fast pace. The two had forgotten the space around them, the echoy locker room that surrounded them. 

Aquaria desperately pressed her body down into each thrust, moaning next to Briannas ear with additional begging. She wanted to cum, she felt it was so close, but Brianna wasn't going fast enough for her taste.

"Please go-go faster." Aquaria says in a barely steady voice. The movements slow down as Brianna starts to think. "Should I?"

"Yes- yes ma'am." 

Her eyes widening, she was starting to get her to the point that she wanted. Picking up her pace once more, she smiles devilshly. "Are you sure princess?" Being called "princess" causes Aquaria to shudder and press closer to Briannas chest. Everything after that point returns to being a blur. "Yes- yes yes Mommy." Aquaria unaware of what she's doing, Brianna almost gasps at her comment.

Considering nows not the time to question her calling her "mommy", Brianna goes with it. Deciding to give the princess what she wants, the thrusts into Aquaria get rougher than before. Bringing her closer and closer to completion, the older blonde uses her free hand to guide her hips down onto her fingers for more friction. "Are you going to cum for Mommy?" With a suprising quick response, Aquaria lifts her face from her collar to look at her. "Ca-n I? please?"

Brianna, smiling up at the red faces and almost dropping girl, replies. "Of course angel-" as soon as she starts speaking, Aquarias mouth drops open and a moan escapes her mouth. With her body shaking, she collapses onto Briannas chest. Her back rises up and down quickly, a small whimper coming from her. Removing her fingers from under the slumped girl, Brianna sighs. Licking one of her fingers curiously and chuckles. "You taste sweet." 

Slowly lifting herself from Briannas chest, Aquaria rubs her face. "Sorry for cumming on your new uniform.." From what Brianna can tell, she seems sad that she did. "It'll wash out Aqua."

After a few minutes of recooperating, the two girls get dressed into their proper clothing. Nothing seemed akward which was a thought it the back of Aquarias head. With comfortablity in the air, they both head to their cars together. The typical banter being nothing out of the ordinary, Aquaria brings up had just happened 30 mintutes ago.  
"So why did you even kiss me back at first?" 

"You look good in a uniform."


End file.
